All The Pieces
by x Aowin and Myra x
Summary: A love triangle. SasukeXOcXGaara. one chappie. plz review. Sasuke falls in love with his best friend, Kimiko. fluff so far.


**A/N. This is a GaaraxOC. No flames, no cussing, and please criticize, first fan-fic. By the way, this story is a little backwards because Orochimaru doesn't exist. We hate him... **

**Myra&Aowin(A-owin)**

He has blood red hair, a Japanese symbol on the left side of his forehead, and blue gray eyes, the color of sea mist. The look of hate he sent me when he first saw me sent shivers down my spine, and only made me like him more. There was a glint of danger shining through his eyes.

"Why, are you staring at me, Kimiko?"He said angrily.

I tried to stutter a response, but gave up shrugging my shoulders and walking away.

My friend Sasuke came up to me smirking.

"Staring doesn't help you out with a guy, it creeps us out."

I knew Sasuke didn't speak to other people much. Nobody knows exactly who I am, but I believe he has figured it out by now. So have I.

Sasuke has proven to me that I was born in the Uchiha clan. But, I was raised in the Hokage palace hidden away from the dangers that were going on around that time. The Fourth Hokage, whom I have suspicions of being my father, protected me. I was sent away to the Village Hidden in the Sand after the Uchiha Clan destruction. I was five when I was sent away to the desert. As a child, I was an outcast, along with Gaara. I never expected to find him here. I watched from afar as he had begged the other children from the village of the sand not to leave him alone. I remember him screaming one time, "Don't leave me alone! Don't leave me!." I wanted to comfort him, become his friend, but the fear that overwhelmed me forced me to keep my distance. I think I love him, but I don't exactly know what love is.

Sasuke interrupted my thoughts with frantic waving in my face, "You there Kimiko?"

"Huh," I replied, oh so graciously.

"You didn't hear a single word I just said," Sasuke remarked.

"No, I guess I didn't. Sorry. Will you repeat it?"I asked nicely.

A smile almost flickered across his face, and then he stared stone cold. He turned his back on me.

"No."

"Oh, don't be a grouch,"I said as I playfully pushed him away.

He turned toward me, his eyes serious. "I_** wanted **_to tell you something, but now I don't think I will." He smirked as he walked away.

"Hey wait. Save it,"I yelled. "Oh, ricecakes,"I muttered as he turned around the corner.

I turned around and started walking the opposite direction, thinking of Gaara. I didn't understand him, and I wished I did. I wished he wasn't in pain. I wished he was happy. But, wishing never does anything, it only makes things worse, wishful thinking. I sighed.

My thoughts were interrupted again when a desperate pink haired girl walked in front of me.

"What were you talking to Sasuke about?" she remarked snidely.

"Yeah," counteracted a voice behind her.

I walked away rolling my eyes at Ino and Sakura. They really get on my nerves.

**The Next Day**

I couldn't pay attention in class. Maybe because Gaara was sitting next to me. Why did he

have to come to _**my **_village. I had almost gotten over him. Gah! Now what? Why couldn't he sit by himself? Or by someone else. Why me? Hinata was sitting all alone, then I noticed a sly exchange of a note between her and Naruto. I smirked, she was bright red. In fact, I'm surprised that she wasn't noticed. All of a sudden a note was passed towards me. I don't know where it came from, then I noticed Sasuke's handwriting.

'Did you notice the note Naruto and Hinata are passing? Good for her huh?'

I almost couldn't keep my self from laughing. I quickly scribbled a reply.

Sasuke opened the note in front of him, expecting it to be the reply from Kimiko, but instead he noticed Sakura's perfect hand writing.

'What's going on between you and Kimiko?'

Sasuke exhaled sharply and he crumpled the note and tossed it at Naruto's head. Naruto whipped around and glared at Sasuke seconds after it had bounced off his head and into Sakura's lap. Sakura opened it eagerly expecting there to be a reply.

Then there was a booming voice from the front of the room. "I want all notes passed to me right now!"Iruka Sensei demanded.

I was glad that I hadn't passed mine yet. I turned to look at Sasuke, he looked at me imploringly. Turns out there were a lot more notes passed then I had noticed.

Iruka Sensei started to reprimand us. "You should be paying attention in class. Next week are the Chuunin Exams. Do you have no respect? What would you be doing if the Hokage were here now...blah blah blah blah..."

I know I'm rude. Ah well. I mean, I can't help but tune it out. Wait, _what_?! The Chuunin exams are _next_ week? Oh, ricecakes!

The bell rung. Everyone jumped up as one. Kimiko looked over and Gaara was gone, before everyone else. She sighed. Sasuke was waiting outside the door for me, leaning on it in his usual manner. You know, the hands behind the head and the one leg up on the door.

"Oh ricecakes? Everyone heard you." Sasuke commented as he started walking next to me.

I could feel the warmth crawling up my cheeks. "I said that aloud?"

Sasuke chuckled. (A/N: hehehe that sounds funny.)

I went silent a while, contemplating my relationship with Gaara. Maybe it was all in my head. Probably. Why do I do this to myself? He doesn't think of you anymore than the girl who stares at him. Did Gaara hear me say oh, ricecakes? If he did, that's really embarrassing.

Sasuke spoke, "What are you thinking about?" He sounded extremely...gentle. It was surprising.

Without thinking, I answered too quickly. "Gaara."

"Do you ever think about me? Why are you always thinking about _**him?" **_He still spoke softly, but a hint of anger was rising up in his voice.

I went silent.

Sasuke stopped walking, turned and looked me in the eye. I stopped walking too. "You know, I have something important to tell you. Something that has been nagging at me for a while now."

"Okay. Shoot."

"I-" Sasuke was cut off.

"Come on! We've gotta go train! Kimiko," Ryo yelled. Ryo was one of Kimiko's team mates. He seemed to think he was from America, he had a purple Mohawk. Ryo was unaware of his powers, but he was too stupid to use them right anyways. Daichi was standing behind him. Daichi had buzzed hair and was extremely quiet. He is genius, and he knows it.

"Sorry Sasuke, you can tell me later. See ya!" I yelled as I ran after them.

(A/N Gaara's PoV.)

I was crouching in the tree above Kimiko and Sasuke. I was following them. I heard everything. Stupid, these Leaf Village children, they let their emotions control them. They didn't even notice me. They call themselves ninjas?

I chuckled to myself.

"Sorry Sasuke, you can tell me later. See ya!" the strange girl yelled as she ran after her team mates. I sat there and watched what the Uchiha boy was going to do.

He stared after the strange girl has spoke the next words. The words caught me by surprise. The Uchiha boy whispered, "I-I love you," as he walked away.

A plan formed in my head, as I thought how to rig the Chuunin Exams. Not that _**I**_ need to, but I want to fight that Uchiha boy at his best.

**A/N: Review! Please! ;) **

**Myra&Aowin**


End file.
